I am Imogen Imogen's story
by MynameIsCrayoX
Summary: Imogen is a regular girl. But what we don't know about her? ONE SHOT.


**NOTE: I do not own Degrassi, but I own the Bullwinkles.**

She woke up in the middle of the night. Imogen ran down stairs to her mother getting stabbed by her father. Her father, all covered in blood keep stabbing as the crys grew and GREW. She knew only one instinct. It was to run, and so she did. Bare feet and in her nightgown, into the night she went. As soon as she reached to nieghbor's, she heard a gunshot. Only to know her dad had shot himself, commiting suicide. Imogen was never the same she had only witnessed the worst thing possiable. She was only 7 at the time and she knew, she'd lost both parents.

The next week, a loving family adopted her. Everything was right with the Bullwinkle's. Mrs. Henri and Chandra Bullwinkle has 2 children, Teigen, and Morgan. Life was good. Until she started to hear voices. ''Why can't anyone hear them?'' She always asked herself. They only grew as the years did. By now she was 17. And they were louder than ever before.

This is a story about a girl, Imogen Moreno.

Imogen had just arrived at the same school, she'd been going to for the past 2 years, Degrassi. Slamming her locker like, usuall and smirking when the principal, yelled at her.

''Is this a usuall thing?'' He always asked. She only nodded and walked away.

About an hour later, after first period, she had drama. The only class with Eli Goldsworthy. She liked him. Imogen only wanted him. But after the last time. She was hurt. She still was. But coffee at the Dot really helped. Eli, was a normal human being. She saw him, for him. Everyone who knew him would just nod and say ''He's the emo, bi-polar kid, right?''

Imogen walked into the class, this was her last semiester in this class. Every minute counts.

''Why helllo, .'' She smiled as she sat down by him, just as had walked in.

Eli looked at her and nodded ''Hey, Moreno.'' He smirked. They talked for about 10 minutes, then started a lecture on how proud she was about everything. ''Bleh Bleh Bleh'' Imogen thought.

''DON'T RESPECT!'' A voice said, she jumped.

''Miss Moreno, are you alright?'' was looking at her.

''No, Im fine'' She tried to smile, but couldn't. After class, Imogen sat there. She was last out. But Eli, he was out at her locker waiting. She was confuzzled on why he was there. They never really hung out anymore.

She approached her locker, ''Goldsworthy!'' Imogen laughed softly, ''Whatcha doing here?''

Eli looked at her, ''Well, I need to ask you something.''

Imogen cocked her head to the left, ''What's that?''

''Ya' know that prom they're having this Friday?''

''Umm yeah.'' She nodded.

''I was wondering if you wanted to go? With me?'' He shrugged.

''Well I dunno, Goldsworthy, you tell me.'' She laughed, ''Of course I'll go.''

Imogen was walking home through the alleys. The way said not to go. But she never listened. The voices were talking. Imogen ignored it. ''You know, I you are going to drive me insane!'' She protested, as if they could hear her. ''I'd appreiciate if you could just keep quiet. Just for Friday?'' Imogen sighed and looked down.

She reached the end of the walkway, leading to the 2 story, baby blue house, with a white fence around the boarder of it. The first time she saw that house. She laughed. ''Im going to be a barbie!'' As she danced into her bright pink room, that was designed as if she were a barbie.

Every thought about her childhood, has just led onto thinking about that night.

She walked into the house. Morgan and Teigen, twins. They were fighting over who got the toy in the ''Fruit Loops'' box.

Imogen ripped the toy from them. ''Why not, share?'' She scanned the toy.

''We don't want to'' said Morgan. ''We're 12. We don't need to share anymore.''

Teigen was pouting, ''But you get all the toys in the ceral boxes! Why can't I have just one?'' She demanded.

Imogen handed Teigen the toy, then looked at Morgan, ''Next time, you can have the toy.''

Up in her bedroom, she thought about Friday coming. She would be nervous, that's for sure. Imogen tossed her cat ears off, then flopped onto the bed. She couldn't believe her life. Was this god's plan for her? She questioned that all the time.

Friday sure did come quickly, she smiled approaching Eli, at his locker. He closed it slowly then looked at Imogen, ''Hello Immy.'' he said smirking.

''Ello Jello.'' She winked then waved. ''What time shall we be going tonight?''

''Hmm. I'll pick you up around 7:oopm. Be ready by then?''

Imogen nodded. ''Sure thing.'' She turned and walked past Holly J. Holly J was obsessed with Eli. But she was one year older, so she do not decide to ask him to the dance.

''Imogen!'' She walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder, turning Imogen around.

''Well isn't it the lovely Sinclair?'' Imogen looked her in her deep blue eyes.

''Pfft, no time for Imogen charms. Do you think I should ask Eli.. To the dance?'' Her eyes suddenly turned lighter.

''I'd hate to burt your bubble dear, but we're going'' Imogen half smiled.

''What?'' Holly J seemed furious.

''Eli.. He asked me.. We're going.. '' She shrugged ''But it's cute that you like him.''

Holly J slowly leaned in her ear, she growled ''I'll get him one day!'' Then walked away, knocking Imogen's books out of her arms. She started to pick the books up, then Jenna, her bestfriend walked up to her.

''Imogen, just ignore that bitch'' Jenna said, picking up her last book, then handing it to Imogen.

''She's just so.. URGH!'' They started to walk.

''Just ignore her. Eli likes you.'' She smiled.

''Well who are you going with?'' Imogen stopped at the water foutain to take a sip.

Imogen was drinking was then Jenna said ''Fiona.''

She spit the water out. ''The lesbian?'' Imogen wiped her mouth off and started to walk again.

Jenna nodded. ''Just as friends Immy. If she tried something I would let her know Im straight.''

That night as Imogen got ready for the dance, Teigen walked in.

''Why must you go?'' She yawned

Imogen was putting on mascara, ''Wouldn't you wanna got to the dance with the boy of your dreams?'' She smiled.

Teigen sighed, ''No one likes me. Im ugly''

Imogen had finished her makeup, then looked at her little sister. ''You're a beautiful little girl, Teigen.''

She shaked her head.

''Believe me. Outstanding'' Imogen threw her hands up.

Teigen did nothing but giggle softly. Imogen got up and walked over to her.

''You'll be fine'' She whispered in her ear.

Eli honked, he was sitting outside waiting. Morgan looked out the window.

''Ohhh Immogen! Your little boy toy is here!'' He shouted

Imogen walked out, Teigen following behind. ''Morgan. Shut up.'' She walked over to the door. ''I trust you two, right?''

They both nodded.

''Mom will be home soon. Dad's in the room. He's not feeling well so don't bug him.'' She smiled and walked out. Morgan and Teigen watched her get in the car, and watched how it drove off. ''I have a bad feeling about tonight.'' Morgan sighed.

That night at the dance, about an hour after the arrived. Imogen looked around. She glanced over by the punch bowel. Eli and Holly J. They were holding hands. She was furious. Imogen walked up to them.

''Nice one guys'' She turned around and walked outside. She sat on the curb, letting tears out. Eli walked out.

''Imogen.'' He sat down by her.

''Don't.'' Imogen clenched her fists.

The voices in her head kept repeating ''Kill them.. Kill them all!'' Over and over.

''Im sorry'' He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She pushed it off ''Just go. Eli please?''

''No, Imogen I won't.''

She was mad.. More fustrated than anything. She looked across the street at a candy shop. The window bursted into a million pieces as she let her fists unclench. She stood up, her heart beating fast. Her eyes were locked. They wouldn't close or move. She just looked straight as if she was posesed.

Before Eli had the chance to say anything. Something got him. It went right through his body. A stop sign pole.

Imogen watched him die in pain, then walked back into the dance, still looking like she was in a trance.

The windows broke and glass spattered everywhere. Manye people were killed that way. But Holly J and Jenna. Imogen approached Jenna. ''I thought you said he liked me?''

''I-I did! I didn't know!'' Jenna flenched.

Imogen looked up, above Jenna, a disco ball made of pure glass. She used her mind and made it fall. Jenna was gone.

Then she looked at Holly J. ''Hey Sinclair'' she smirked.

Holly J half smiled. ''Umm.. Please! D-'' She was cut off. The records had been flung at her, cutting her head off.

Imogen laughed at the building broke into flames.

The cops had arrived, but she was gone. Imogen was at the door of her house. Staring evilishly into the window at Morgan, sleeping on the floor infront of the tv. She slowly walked in.

Teigen looked at Imogen, covered in Holly J's blood. ''Imo?'' She got up and ran over to her.

Imogen flung her back against the wall. Teigen hit her head. She was gone.

She left Morgan lay there. And walked into Chandra and Henri's room. They had a grand old shandalir hanging up. ''Remember'' She looked up. Her parents puzzled. ''What goes up.'' The shandlir fell as they screamed. ''Must come down.!'' Imogen gasped in pleasure.

She walked into the garage. Then pulled out a gun. ''Together again, My Love Kitten'' She held a picture of Eli. BOOM. Morgan awoke to his family. All dead.

Later that night Morgan sat in the cop's office ''I told you! Imogen left and I fell asleep! I awoke to a BOOM! And to my dead family!'' His eyes teared up.

**=====================7 YEARS LATER========================================**

Morgan typed at his computer, finishing the report. He looked out the window. Up at the stars he saw. Imogen's face.

''I am Imogen'' a voice whispered in the wind as Morgan's eyes started to glow red.


End file.
